


The Squinterns with the Secret

by serendipityxxi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bitesize_bones heavenly hiatus ficathon for the Prompt The interns (any of your choice, or a fic featuring their individual povs) discovering by accident B&B's relationship post-S6, and wondering what they should do with that information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squinterns with the Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: S1-6, minor spoilers for True Blood S4  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, don't sue.  
> Note: IMDB lists Agent Shaw's first name as Genevieve

It started with Clark, unfortunately. He stumbled across Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth pressed up against each other in one of the bone storage rooms and quietly exited. He wanted to be disgusted, wanted to complain about the lack of professionalism displayed and for God's sake people, there are dead bodies all around! But he found he couldn't, even he'd noticed their annoying 'will they won't they' dance that beat back even Dr. Hodgins and Ms. Montenegro's shenanigans. He's happy for Dr. Brennan, she's been so sad in the last year. Mostly though, he hoped they know where the surveillance cameras are in the Jeffersonian and that they get better about locking doors.

Wendell found out accidentally as well. He invited Booth to a pickup game over the weekend and Booth said, "Nah man, I'm taking Bones to La Petit Fleur on Saturday." He left a little while later and Wendell thought nothing of it until Saturday when the team hassled him about Booth's absence. You don't take your work partner to La Petit Fleur.

~~~~~

Clark rolled his eyes one time too many at Dr. B and Booth the next week while he, Wendell and Fisher were cleaning the bones of their current case.

"You know," Wendell hissed and the other man visibly jumped.

"I don't know anything," Clark insisted, tugging on the cuffs of his shirt.

"You do know! How long has this been going on?" Wendell asked.

"How long has what been going on?" Fisher asked, coming back with a new set of bones from the platform.

Wendell and Clark looked guilty and Clark glanced at Dr. B and Booth.

Fisher looked excited, well excited for Fisher. "Whose day was it in the pool?" 

Wendell refrained from smacking himself in the forehead, after the team's return he'd forgotten all about the pool! He probably hadn't won anything, now..

Fisher's excitement has faded by the time Wendell looks up.

"Perhaps we shouldn't say anything, it would just get back to Dr. Sweets and then the FBI would split them up, you know they have rules against fraternizing in the workplace."

"Oh man, you're right!" Wendell looked worried now.

"If there are rules against it perhaps we should mention it to Dr. Saroyan so she can speak to them about their behaviour," Clark suggested, he was doubtful Dr. Saroyan would be moved but there's still hope.

"Don't you remember two years ago when they had a replacement FBI Agent working with her? Dr. B was quite frankly cranky and even more demanding than usual then and I’ve got exams coming up soon,” Wendell protested.

"You're right, that was an uncomfortable working environment even for me and I require very little by way of comfort," Fisher replied thoughtfully.

Clark snorted but looked anxious as well.

"Guys..." Wendell looked really worried now. "We can't let Daisy find out!"

"You're right, she'll just tell Dr. Sweets and then he'll report them to the FBI and it'll be Agent Perotta all over again." Wendell and Fisher shuddered in unison. Agent Perotta was a hottie, no lie, but Dr. Brennan had lost what little social skills she usually possessed in her worry over Agent Booth and her aggravation at being cut out of the investigations. Not to mention that left her more time at the Jeffersonian itself to be irritable and overly demanding.

No they needed _the Brennan wrangler_ , they decided and so the Squinterns ran interference between Dr. B, Booth and Daisy for almost two weeks and there were a dozen close calls as it didn't seem like Dr. B or Booth were very caught up in being discrete. Daisy's face was so often fixed in a frown of confusion that Wendell worried it might get stuck that way, especially when he looked over and caught Fisher's permanently doleful expression even as he gesticulated animatedly about the airborne particulates Dr. Hodgins had released accidentally that made it unsafe to go into Dr. Brennan's office. Why had Dr. Hodgins been doing experiments in Dr. B's office? Well Fisher couldn't speak to that...

Wendell tried his best not to drop his face onto the desk too hard. They were all terrible liars.

Still they managed to keep the news from Daisy, even with Angela wearing that cat that ate the canary grin at Booth and Dr. B's linked hands on the platform, or the morning that Dr. Saroyan caught the two of them in one of the storage rooms. Wendell hoped it wasn't the Egyptian room, that was his and Angela's place.

 

Things were going along well until Agent Shaw accompanied Booth to the Jeffersonian one afternoon.

"Hey Wendell," she smiled all friendly and open as she took a seat on the couch in the break room.

"Hey Gen," Wendell grinned back at the junior agent, pleased to see her again. "Seen this week's ep of True Blood?" he asked, the two had bonded over their mutual love of the show and the lack of good summer TV otherwise. Wendell missed her answer though; his eyes widened in alarm as down on the platform, clearly visible through the open railing behind Shaw, Wendell could see Booth lean down and whisper something into Dr. Brennan's ear.

Shaw, being a trained investigator noticed Wendell's expression and made to turn but Wendell blurted out "Yeah it was a good ep!" Shaw's brow creased in confusion as she turned back to Wendell. "And I can't believe what happened with Jason, I mean he's done some messed up things on the show before but wow!"

"Wendell!" Shaw protested the spoilers, but on the platform Booth's hands were skimming Dr. B's sides before coming to rest possessively on her hips for a moment. Wendell could feel the blush rising on his own cheeks but he couldn't let Shaw see. So he kept babbling, "that's an all new low for him!”

Dr. B turned to Booth and gave him a smile that Wendell had never seen on her face before, it was gently chiding but full of affection and just a little exasperation as she pushed his hands off her hips.

“And Hoyt and Jessica, I mean I don't know what's going to happen there. Oh and did you see..."

"Wendell!" Shaw lunged forward and put her hand over Wendell's mouth. "What are you doing? I haven't seen the episode yet!" she complained.

"Oh, uh..." Wendell scratched the back of his head.

Below them Dr. B glanced around quickly and thinking no one was around, not even bothering to check the break room Wendell might add, she leaned up and pecked Booth quickly, on the lips.  
A clatter of instruments and a shriek of delight brought both Wendell and Shaw’s attention back to the platform. Daisy had seen the two. She was babbling to Dr. Brennan now and Wendell was more than a little bit glad he wasn’t down there. He looked anxiously to Shaw who was chuckling quietly.

“Guess Daisy was the last to know, they definitely weren’t fooling anyone else,” she smiled at Wendell.

“You knew?” he demanded.

“Deputy Director Hacker caught them in an interrogation room last week. The lecture they got wasn’t pretty,” Shaw shook her head very seriously but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that Wendell appreciated.

“But everything’s okay? They’re not going to split them up?” he clarified, aware he sounded anxious but unable to stop.

“No, Hacker tried to date Dr. B a few years ago apparently so he’s got a soft spot for her. So long as they keep it out of the newspapers and Dr. Brennan’s findings aren’t called into question the bureau isn’t going to do anything.”

Wendell laughed and sat back down on the couch with a relieved slump. Below he could hear Daisy’s high pitched voice speaking animatedly on her cell phone, no doubt to Sweets.


End file.
